


give up on the past

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, References to Depression, Suicide mention, its the summer of like hell yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>i didn't know i was lonely til i saw your face</em>.</p><p> </p><p>(super short petekey blurb bs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	give up on the past

"Are you sad?" Pete asked, rolling onto his left side. Mikey's lips parted, but only a sigh came out.  The setting sun lit up every one of his features, giving him an unearthly light.   
They were laying together in the grass right outside the borders of Warped Tour, Mikey on his back, eyes fixated on the clouds. Pete stared at him silently.  
"Are you?" Mikey returned, voice soft. Pete knew that was going to be his answer. He knew Mikey well enough, knew Mikey didn't like to answer first.   
Pete smiled, shrugging his shoulder. "Sometimes." He replied, reaching out his right hand to take Mikey's.  
Mikey's fingers intertwined with Pete's, but he didn't look at him. "Yeah? Me too." He said.

Pete rubbed his thumb across Mikey's, watching the younger boy. "Are you okay?" He pried, smile falling away. Mikey's breathing sounded shakier now.  
"I'm scared, Pete." Mikey replied slowly, voice sounding thick with tears. He paused, taking a breath. "I don't want to get bad again, that depressed state is shit." He squeezed Pete's hand tight, then rolled to face him finally.  
Pete could see Mikey was teary behind his glasses, a quiet fear in his eyes. Pete's heart hurt just looking at him. "Shh, baby boy, it's okay. You'll be okay." Pete remembered February, just five months ago. That damn Best Buy parking lot...

Mikey scooted closer to Pete, pressing his face to Pete's chest. "I want to get _better_ , Pete. For real." He mumbled.   
Pete wound an arm around Mikey's waist, kissing the top of his head. "You will. I'm gonna help you. We're all gonna help you." He tried to soothe him, but comfort had never been Pete's greatest asset. Mikey nodded the best he could, closing his eyes. The sun was nearly gone. "I love you," Mikey said finally, feeling Pete's body stiffen at the words. Pete tried to relax. Mikey had never said that before. "Oh, wow. I love you too, Mikey." Pete thought he heard a giggle before Mikey fell asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate how short this is!!! oh well!!


End file.
